The invention relates to a coiling machine for strip-shaped material, more particularly for an edge strip formed in the trimming of steel strips, comprising an axially adjustable driven coiling shaft and driven side discs rotatably mounted in lateral bearing blocks, the coiling shaft being mounted axially displaceably in a directly driven axially fixed hollow shaft mounted in one of the lateral bearing blocks and coupled via a more particularly positive coupling for transmitting torque to the hollow shaft that the coiling shaft, so can be drawn out of the zone between the side discs, and the side disc adjacent the hollow shaft being fixed to the hollow shaft.
In a coiling machine of the kind specified known from practice, the side disc remote from the hollow shaft is connected via a positive plug-in coupling to the axially displaceable coiling shaft. Such a coiling machine has the advantage that the coiled edge scrap can be ejected merely by drawing the coiling shaft out of the zone between the side discs, so that no assembly work on the side discs is required. As practical operation has shown, that advantage is offset by the disadvantage that the coupling between the coiling shaft and the side disc remote from the hollow shaft is subject to heavy wear, more particularly because in the case of coiling machines having a large disc diameter the considerable inertial mass of the side disc must be accelerated and braked via the coupling. However, not only the coupling, but the side disc also is itself subject to heavy wear, since after the start of coiling the torque is substantially transmitted between the side disc and the lateral edges of the strip to be coiled. If the coupling is no longer effective, friction occurs between the side disc and the edges of the coiled edge scrap, resulting in wear.